Connecticut Department of Public Health State Laboratory Project Summary: Maintenance and Enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation and Whole Genome Sequencing for State Food Testing Laboratories RFA-FD-19-018 The Connecticut State Public Health Laboratory (CTSPHL) is an ISO/IEC 17025 accredited laboratory for testing of pathogens in food (specifically produce). As part of the laboratory?s routine functions it works in partnership with the Connecticut Department of Consumer Protection (CTDCP), the state agency responsible for regulation of MFRPS, for surveillance of certain pathogens in produce (Listeria monocytogenes, salmonella, & E. coli O157:H7). The CTSPHL has also recently been audited by its accrediting body (AIHA-LAP, LLC) for ISO/IEC 17025:2017 accreditation and adding non E.coli O157:H7 Shiga Toxin producing bacteria. The laboratory will add this test to its routine surveillance once accreditation is received. CTSPHL is seeking this grant award in order to aid in maintaining the Laboratory?s ISO accreditation. The grant award would allow the Laboratory to: 1) Maintain the personnel and procedures needed for the microbiological examination of produce in accordance with ISO requirements; 2) Offset associated costs for inspections/ audits by ISO accrediting bodies, and The CTSPHL is only seeking an award under Competition A of RFA-FD-19-018. The CTSPHL is currently in the FERN/FSIS program (Cooperative Agreement Number: FSIS-C-06-16) and participates in both the chemistry and microbiology proficiency test challenges as well as some drills. The CTSPHL currently uploads all its food testing results for pathogens into eLEXNET, including both results associated with its current FDA Food Testing/ ISO Accreditation (e.g. routine surveillance) and any other food testing results for pathogens. This practice will continue.